Spring
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: As primaveras são sempre importantes para as rosas.
1. I

Rose nasceu durante a manhã. Hermione chorou o resto do dia.

Não de tristeza, muito menos de cansaço. Chorou porque tinha um pequeno pedaço de Ron e dela mesma em seus braços, envolta em uma manta cor-de-rosa adorável que a Sra. Weasley providenciara e com os cabelos tão ruivos quanto os do pai.

Hermione derramou pares de lágrimas por ver a saúde palpável da criança, assim como a beleza.

Rose nasceu durante uma manhã de primavera.

As flores desabrochavam nas janelas e nos jardins. O Sol brilhava ao fundo como nunca antes. Sua mãe, a Sra. Granger, sentada em uma poltrona ao seu lado, cantarolava a mesma música que cantava para Hermione, quando ela era do tamanho do bebê em seu colo.

Some say love it is a hunger

an endless aching need

I say love it is a flower

and you it's only seed

Just remember in the winter

far beneath the bitter snows

lies the seed that with the sun's love

in the spring becomes _the rose_

**Rose.**

Não poderia existir nome mais adequado.


	2. II

No aniversário de um ano, Rose recebeu a visita de todas as pessoas que faziam e fariam parte de sua vida, cada vez mais. Não foi uma festa extravagante, e nem precisava ser. Todos os presentes se reuniram ao redor da pequenina na sala de jantar da nova casa de Ron e Hermione Weasley.

Os móveis cheiravam a novo.

Hagrid preferiu seguir em pé, para não causar danos.

A pequena garotinha dos cachos cor-de-fogo balançava o vestidinho azul com as mãos rechonchudas e distribuía sorrisos repletos de dentes-de-leite para quem quisesse.

Naquela noite de primavera, Rose foi envolta perpetuamente pelo carinho de todos.

Ela era uma garota de sorte.


	3. III

O segundo aniversário foi mais aproveitado. Albus, ao lado de Rose, tentava pegar as velas em cima do enorme bolo de quatro camadas e era repreendido pela mãe. James, atrás da garota, olhava sorrateiramente para os lados, vendo se era a hora certa de esconder algum aperitivo delicioso na própria boca. E antes que ela pudesse ver, estava no colo de seu tio George, rodopiando entre os vagalumes e balançando os pés ao ar.

Depois de receber vários beijos de seu tio, escutou-o murmurando em seu ouvido, em tonalidade de segredo:

"_O seu tio Fred está lhe desejando um feliz aniversário, Rose..._"

Albus não conseguiu pegar as velas. James não conseguiu pegar um aperitivo.

Mas nada daquilo importava para Rose... Os vagalumes brilhavam ainda mais forte e deixavam-na tonta.

Por um segundo, a pequena viu a imagem duplicada de seu tio George. Dois sorrisos sardentos dirigidos para ela.

Depois daquilo, toda vez que Rose via um vagalume, sabia que seu tio (_Fred_) estava por perto para lhe desejar um feliz aniversário, ou simplesmente para fazê-la sorrir.


	4. IV

O terceiro aniversário foi diferente. O choro de Hugo era alto como a música e, emburrada por não ter todas as atenções direcionadas a ela, Rose passou boa parte da festa no sofá, de braços cruzados.

Hugo não passava de um bebê babão, rosado e careca. E por que as pessoas estavam levando presente para ele também? Era aniversário _dela!_ Os presentes, por direito, eram _dela!_

_Fedorento!_, ela pensou, olhando torto para o irmão, que seguia a berrar.

Sua mãe precisou niná-lo, amamentá-lo, niná-lo outra vez até enfim fazê-lo pegar no sono para colocá-lo no berço. Os convidados, naquela hora, iam embora aos pares e aos poucos.

Logo tudo ficou vazio.

Ron e Hermione se distraíram com a organização e Rose, ainda sentada com um bico, escutou um grunhir de Hugo. Ficou de pé e andou até o berço, curiosa. Precisou ficar nas pontas dos pés para enxergar além das almofadas.

Hugo não estava dormindo. Ao contrário. Estava muito bem acordado.

E quando Hugo a viu, _abriu um sorriso enorme_...

... No final das contas, Rose poderia acabar gostando dele.

_Um pouco._


	5. V

Naquela quarta primavera, as mãos do menino dos olhos verdes não desgrudaram um momento sequer das mãos da menina dos olhos azuis.

Os dedos unidos dançavam para os quatro lados, rodopiando conforme a música calma que ecoava pelo jardim da Toca. Hermione tentou, em algumas situações, separar os dois primos para que então a pequena Rose fosse cumprimentar os demais convidados, todavia, aonde a ruivinha ia, puxava o garotinho como se fosse o seu bichinho de pelúcia preferido.

Não houve um por que.

Os dois simplesmente gostavam um do outro e _dar as mãos _demonstrava um sentimento relacionado com _gostar_, então o gesto foi natural; _singelo_.

Por mais que James amasse a prima, foi Albus quem a acolheu como melhor amiga, naquele aniversário...

E, para Rose, aquele presente fora, de longe, o melhor e mais _duradouro_.


	6. VI

Com toda a certeza do mundo, Hermione Jean Granger Weasley _mataria_ Ronald Bilius Weasley naquela primavera _infernal_. Onde é que ele estava com a cabeça quando dera, como presente de (_apenas_) cinco anos uma vassoura para a sua filha? A sua pequena, delicada e _quebrável_ filha?

Não seria somente a vassoura que voaria naquela manhã, como também alguns canários enfurecidos. E, quem sabe, a cabeça de seu marido?

A castanha bufou, segurando Hugo com firmeza nos braços, ajeitando-se um pouco mais na escada da varanda e olhando – muito – feio para o esposo, que com cuidado colocava a garotinha sorridente sobre o presente. Rose mal piscava os olhos. Hugo balançava os bracinhos empolgado, apontando-os em direção a irmã, demonstrando que gostaria de ir até lá.

Hermione o comprimia ainda mais nos braços e enfezou ainda mais quando escutou Ron dizer: "pronta, _pequena_?"

Antes mesmo que algum protesto pudesse ser dito por Hermione, sua filha saia do chão, não muito alto, e gargalhava deliciosamente enquanto notava o próprio feito. _Garotinha inteligente!_

Balançando as perninhas no ar, sentindo um pouco da brisa gostosa de uma manhã, Rose não se afastou do pai um segundo sequer, mas olhou para trás certa hora para erguer a mãozinha rechonchuda e acenar para a mãe, com um grande sorriso sardento nos lábios.

Por um segundo, ainda abalada por aquele belo sorriso, Hermione esqueceu-se que mais tarde _mataria_ o marido.


	7. VII

O seu sexto aniversário fora comemorado na escola (para crianças com mentes avançadas) trouxa que estudava. A professora ajeitava as velas em cima do bolo enquanto Rose recebia os abraços das coleguinhas. Depois de correr para o banheiro junto das mesmas para lavar as mãos, e voltar antes de todas, Rose se debruçou sobre o enorme bolo que a sua mãe havia comprado e sorriu ao ver as velas em formato de flores. Estendeu as mãos para tocá-las e, sem querer, fez com que uma pequena bola de fogo aparecesse no pavio de cada uma

Era _magia,_ não era? Afinal, ela sabia que era uma bruxa.

Então aquele era o seu presente de aniversário? Realizar o seu _primeiro feitiço_?

Rose sorriu, mal conseguindo esperar para chegar em casa e contar aquilo para os seus pais...

... O problema seria explicar para a professora como é que havia acendido as velas.


	8. VIII

Em seu sétimo aniversário, os seus pais resolveram lhe fazer uma grande surpresa. Por mais que ela não estivesse entendendo o porquê de estar andando de avião, sendo que os seus pais poderiam muito bem se locomover com uma chave do portal, Rose não reclamou...

(quem reclamou – a viagem inteira - foi Ron, que não se sentia muito seguro dentro de um avião)

Hugo se divertia com os mimos que recebia das aeromoças e se deixava afundar nos cinco travesseiros extras que havia ganhado em troca de um sorriso sardento. Rose olhava para os lados, interessada na conversa dos demais passageiros, esperando que um deles dissesse o nome do lugar para onde estavam indo.

Nenhum disse.

Hermione colocou a filha no colo, abraçando-a com zelo, e puxou a coberta para cima de seus corpos. Com a cabeça apoiada e descansada no ombro da mãe, tudo o que a pequena garota pode fazer foi tentar resistir ao sono, mas se encontrava cansada demais graças a ansiedade para fazê-lo.

Por isso dormiu.

E quando acordou, escutou o piloto avisando: "_Sejam bem vindos à Grécia..._"


	9. IX

Ronald Weasley agradeceria para sempre por Rose ter nascido _exatamente naquele dia_. Ele não poderia ter mais sorte. Quando é que pensaria que o torneio decisivo de Quadribol cairia exatamente no dia do oitavo aniversário de sua filha?

E todo mundo sabia que Rose Weasley era como um amuleto de boa sorte.

Quem ganhou um presente naquele aniversário não foi somente a menina, que por mais que tenha sido consumida pela felicidade de ver o seu time, o _Chudley Cannons_, ganhar uma copa (depois de décadas), não pode deixar de ficar ainda mais feliz pelo fato de que o seu pai não a tirou do colo pelo resto do dia.


	10. X

Entre contas coloridas, papéis retalhados, tintas chamativas, pincéis de tamanhos variados, tesouras sem ponta, adesivos fofinhos e o básico, lápis e borracha, a pequenina herdeira Weasley se perdia, em seu próprio mundo de faz-de-conta, por horas e mais horas.

Sua mãe sempre dizia que ela era uma pequena artista que possuía a _mágica_ nas pontas dos dedos, e Rose gostava de escutar aquilo. Ainda mais em seu aniversário.

Recortando dois corações enormes e idênticos, a pequenina esparramou purpurina nas bordas e colou pregas cor-de-rosa choque na borda de ambos, com todo o cuidado que uma garotinha de _nove anos_ poderia ter. E, por fim, colocou _amor_ em cada palavra escrita, em cada _carinha feliz_ desenhada. Ao terminar, ficou em pé, organizando tudo rapidamente e passando as mãos já limpas no vestido, para desamassá-lo. Por fim, caminhou a passos ansiosos até a varanda, onde o sei pai prendia bexigas coloridas no teto e sua mãe organizava a mesa de aperitivos... E Rose sorriu, comprimindo os dois corações de papel entre os dedos e sussurrando um singelo "olá".

— Está tudo bem, Rosie? — foi seu pai quem perguntou, olhando para baixo e sorrindo ao encontrá-la tão perto.

— _Eu tenho presente para vocês._

— Mas hoje é _seu_ aniversário, querida. — Hermione falou meigamente, largando os copos e pratos de plástico em algum canto e se aproximando. — Não somos _nós_ que deveríamos ganhar presentes.

— Mas eu estou aqui por causa de _vocês_. — a menina concluiu de uma forma inteligente, distribuindo aquele sorriso tão quente _quanto o da mãe_ e tão salpicado de sardas _quanto o do pai_. — E vocês merecem presente por conta disso, não é mesmo?

Rindo, Ron desceu da escada, balançando a cabeça, incrédulo, e abaixando para ficar da altura da filha. Beijou-a nos cabelos e aceitou o coração de papel que lhe era estendido. Hermione também ganhou o dela. E enquanto os três se sentavam no chão, _próximos um do outro_, a garotinha não pode deixar de se emocionar quando viu as lágrimas brotarem nos olhos da mãe e um sorriso bobo nascer nos lábios do pai.

Desde cedo Rose Granger Weasley havia aprendido a _dizer a verdade_. E aquele seria um princípio que ela levaria para ela, com nove, dez, onze anos... Até ficar velhinha.

E tudo o que ela havia feito, naqueles cartões, fora dizer, nada mais, nada menos do que a verdade.

"_Vocês são os meus melhores presentes. Eu amo vocês! Rose (que agora já tem nove anos!)"_


	11. XI

— Eu encontrei os vagalumes! — Albus gritou com todo o fôlego de seus pulmões, olhando para baixo, a procura da aniversariante ou de outro alguém. — Rose, encontrei!

— Aposto que ele encontrou um _zonzóbulo_, isso sim. — James, que se encontrava apoiado no tronco da árvore em que o irmão mais novo estava pendurado, murmurou para Fred. — E embaralhou o cérebro dele a ponto dele estar enxergando luzes por ai.

— Deixe de ser cruel. — Rose beliscou o ombro do primo mais velho e, com facilidade, subiu no primeiro galho da árvore do jardim da Toca, pensando em como seria tedioso escutar os comentários de sua tia Fleur depois, por conta de seus atos "de menino". — Você conseguiu pegá-los, Albus?

— Consegui pegar cinco! — o garoto dos olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas sorriu, mostrando o potinho tampado com um pedaço de pano e, descendo dois galhos para chegar à prima, sorriu gigantescamente.

"Oi tio Fred!", a ruiva pensou em silêncio, olhando para os bichinhos _brilhantes_ e vendo o próprio sorriso refletido no vidro.

— Vocês pretendem descer hoje? Acho que nós temos que ir agora, antes que a vovó venha aqui nos tirar a força. — foi o pequeno Fred que resmungou, cruzando os braços e escutando um muxoxo de confirmação de James.

— E eu quero bolo. — Lily Luna que se intrometeu, sem sair do abraço do irmão maior. — Eu quero um pedaço _enorme_ de bolo.

— Para que mesmo você quer esses vagalumes, Rosie? — Roxanne questionou, olhando para cima, a procura da prima.

— Ela disse que é representativo, para ela. — Louis, que estava sentado na grama, disse como um sussurro. — Hey, Molly, você escutou a mamãe nos chamar?

— Acho que foi a tia Hermione. — a garota de cabelos vermelhos e tão semelhante à Percy respondeu, ficando na ponta dos pés para conseguir olhar adiante de James. — Está na hora de voltarmos.

— _Bolo!_ — Lily Luna e Hugo cantarolaram ao mesmo tempo, saindo em disparada na frente, sem nem ao mesmo olhar para trás.

Aos poucos, os demais também se dispersaram. James saiu ao lado de Louis e Roxanne, enquanto Molly foi atrás, com Fred II. Quando sobraram somente Albus e Rose, o garoto foi ao chão, ainda com o pote nas mãos e, ajudando a prima a descer, voltou a perguntar: — Por que caçar vagalumes no dia do seu aniversário, Rosie?

— Meu pai disse que o tio Fred sempre gostava de unir as pessoas... — olhou para os vagalumes mais uma vez, antes de tirar o pano que os prendia e libertá-los. Depois olhos para a ladeira, onde os seus primos e o seu irmão desciam próximos e sorridentes, e não segurou um sorriso antes de dizer, olhando intensamente para o seu melhor amigo: — _E, de certa forma, ele ainda consegue. _


End file.
